


Shower-time Solo Song

by dramaticbanjo



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Gen, real teams dunk on each other when they hear each other sing in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo
Summary: The acoustics in showers are always top-notch.Too bad singing in the locker room's showers means everyone else can hear you too.





	Shower-time Solo Song

 

They first heard Tenma enthusiastically belting out the lyrics to some popular song after practice, and there was a collective wince around the locker room.

            “Well, at least Captain makes up for talent with enthusiasm.” Sakura says with a shrug as she reties her bun, and everyone present had to agree. When Tenma exits the shower, he doesn’t seem bothered, or even aware how tone deaf his singing is, and was only mildly embarrassed from having to run past Sakura while in his towel.

 

            The next time they hear it, the team was loitering in the locker room, sitting on the benches and casually watching Sakura twist herself into a pretzel. No one really feels like heading to the cafeteria, and its still early in the day anyways, so they clap when the pink haired girl bends so her toes poke her nose. They clap again when she unfolds herself to bow, before they all clap their hands over their ears, more or less in sync as well, when someone’s tuneless voice comes from the shower area.

Manabe opens his mouth like he’s going to suggest they knock Tenma out with a shower caddy, before he realizes that Tenma is sitting on the other side of Matatagi, with a sheepish expression on his face. Minaho is counting the people that are sitting around them, and Tsurugi, who is off to the side with his hands in his pockets, is actually smirking and looks like he might even laugh.

            “Er, I guess Shindou…” Their captain started talking, before trailing off when he realized there was absolutely no smoothing this over.

Of course, no one volunteered to mention it when Shindou walked out and snapped at them why they were still hanging around.

 

            Remembering the last time they all had decided to hang around too long in the locker room, everyone was moving to get out so Shindou wouldn’t start another lecture, thus bringing their lecture count up to 4.

            “Hey, Konoha, want to go get a snack with me?” Sakura asked with a smile, changing her shoes. The shy defender stuttered for a moment, but her teammate’s gentle smile won her over slightly, and she nodded. At the other side of the locker room, Kusaka snorted, retying his bandana.

 _This_ time, nobody winced in unison, but even Manabe, who was half way out the door already, looked back in interest. The unexpectedness of the Ace Striker singing in the shower was enough to even make Shindou stop frowning so deeply, instead making him raise his eyebrows so they almost disappeared under his bangs.

When they all met back at the cafeteria, Tsurugi seemed smug, like he was somewhat privately proud that he sounded better than Shindou _and_ their Captain.

 

            The next weekend, everyone, even Minaho and Manabe, agreed that the less was said about Tetsukado’s singing, if it could be called that, the better. Aoi, down the hall in the meeting room, thought a fight had started in the locker room.

 

            At the fourth instance, only Konoha was still sitting inside the locker room, because Sakura had decided she needed a shower after another grueling practice. The petite player was tugging at the sleeves of her jacket, which were still long even though she wore the smallest size, already thinking about leaving and seeing the stray cats in the park. Her thoughts were broken when a hum and a few notes rose over the sound of the running water, and Konoha looked up at the sliding door that led to the showers. Sakura’s voice was actually fairly pleasant, although she didn’t know all of the words and broke off before higher notes.

Konoha was surprised at herself that she stayed until Sakura came out, still humming softly to herself.

 

            The next week featured another argument between Manabe and Minaho.

            “It’s childish! And you take longer, therefore wasting water!”

They argued about the inanest things sometimes. Tenma wondered if they just liked arguing with each other. As if to prove a point, Minaho had taken a shower that ended with his belting out lyrics to from some boy band from England, the English lyrics slightly mangled and even added drumming with the shampoo bottles.

Manabe looked like he was very close to tearing his hair out in response, which, Tenma thought, was probably what Minaho wanted to happen.

Meanwhile, the amateur detective looked pleased that he could sing the entire song with added drum solo.

 

            Matatagi managed to exclude himself from the mess and slight embarrassment of being caught singing in the amazingly resonant showers by taking ones extremely quickly. Out of curiosity, Manabe even timed him with a stopwatch.

The former track runner had told him with a blunt face that timing him was, quite frankly, really creepy.

 

            When Ibuki, actually in a good mood after practice for once, had started singing, Shindou looked like he might throw something. Instead, he walked out, leaving the rest of the team to blink in confusion.

            “For a basketball player who’s too stubborn, he’s not bad.” Sakura said in an offhand manner, “Relatively speaking.”

            “But why does the song have to be about basketball?” Someone, they weren’t sure who, muttered off to the side.

 

            Konoha hadn’t _meant_ to start singing. Her voice barely raised about a whisper on most days, so singing, even in the privacy of the showers, was out of the question. She had planned on taking a shower later, when everyone else was not around, but practice had been steadily getting more and more difficult on them.

So she needed one right then. After a few false starts and a lots of stuttering, which made her have to repeat it, the tiny girl got Kusaka to lean against the door to the shower area, effectively becoming her shield.

She didn’t even know when she had started humming, much less when she had started singing lyrics from something Aoi had shown her, but the echoes from the tiled walls was oddly comforting. Temporarily, she let herself forget about her teammates on the other side of the wall, and even Kusaka, who was sure to hear her.

 

            As everyone discovered—actually, Tenma found out first with an ill timed trip to get a drink of water that led to him seeing his teammate devour half the leftovers for a midnight snack—Kusaka kept different hours than them. Apparently, being one of the most feared delinquents in the city kept you busy until the early morning. The former gangster often washed up for bed after they were already settling in, making them get used to falling asleep to the sound of running water.

Konoha usually slept in a large nest constructed of her blanket and pillows; with her self nestled in the middle. Sleep was already bearing down on her, when her ears picked up something that was currently at the edge of her awareness. Sitting up from the mess of sheets, she yawned, blinking as she focused on it.

 _Someone was singing_ …and from the sound of running water, they were singing in the shower. Another blink, and then Konoha did a small intake as she put two and two together: Kusaka was singing in the shower, the echoes making his voice deeper.

Making a soft noise, she curled back up in her nest, this time with her knees pulled up to her chest so she could still listen.


End file.
